


Really, my bad guys

by Notabeautifullittlefool



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, This is ridiculous nonsense but the idea wouldnt leave me alone, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabeautifullittlefool/pseuds/Notabeautifullittlefool
Summary: Sara gets a present that has....unexpected repercussions.





	Really, my bad guys

The legends had just finished dealing with an anxiety ridden banshee (she screamed so much because she was terrified of everything), and all Sara wanted to curl up on her bed and take a nap. Preferably with Ava by her side, but she knew Ava wasn’t off from work yet.

 

The doors to her room opened, and immediately Sara’s eyes were drawn to the package on her bed. Huh. She knew none of the legends knew when her birthday was, and besides that, along with Christmas, it had been well over two weeks ago. She picked up the card sitting on top of the box, which read “ _Captain, we know you didn’t want anyone to know about your birthday, so consider this a Not-your-birthday-because-it’s-two-weeks-late gift. -Z”_

Sara smiled and rolled her eyes at Zari’s card. She appreciated the thought the team put into respecting that she didn’t want to make a big deal out of her birthday, but that they also wanted to show her they cared.

 

She quickly tore off the wrapping paper on the box and looked inside.

 

No. Way.

 

\--------

 

 

A portal appeared on the bridge of the Waverider, and a tired looking Ava Sharpe stepped through. Gary had accidentally shredded the last two weeks’ worth of mission reports and put butter in the coffee maker. Again. She was exhausted and really just wanted to see her girlfriend. Sara had sent her a text saying she would be on the Waverider tonight, so Ava decided she would surprise her and sleep over.

 

She looked around, realizing she wound up on the bridge instead of in Sara’s room. She raised her hand tiredly at the legends walking on the other side of the room and turned to head to Sara’s room.

 

“’Night Mrs. Captain!” Nate shouted. Ava paused, but ultimately decided to ignore it and address it in the morning. She was too tired to deal with it tonight.

 

As she turned the corner into the hallway with Sara’s room, a flash of blonde hair suddenly whizzed by her.

 

“Hi Aves! Bye Aves!”

 

“Sara?! What are you doing?

 

“And why do your shoes have _wheels_??”

 

 ------

 

 

The legends were gathered around Gideon’s display on the bridge, trying to listen to their debriefing about the latest magical fugitive. They were rather less successful than usual as their captain was trying to explain the situation while skating circles around them in her new shoes. Literally skating circles around them. She just wheeled around them repeatedly as they kept turning in a circle in an attempt to follow her and listen to what she was saying.

 

Finally, Ava took pity on the legends and finished the debrief. And because she was getting dizzy from watching Sara go in circles. She quickly explained the situation and their tentative plan to observe the potential fugitive and then capture it as soon as it revealed itself.

 

Sara stopped skating and clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “Alright legends, roll out!” She laughed to herself as she skated away.

 

Everyone whipped their heads around and glared at Zari. She’d been making skate puns for the last week straight, and this was the breaking point for all of them.

 

Zari raised her hands in surrender. “I know, I know. No more buying presents without supervision AND prior authorization of the gift.”

 

Ava rolled her eyes and started walking after her girlfriend. “I mean what did you expect to happen when you gave her Heelys?! That she’d pass up the newfound opportunities for ridiculous puns? Honestly.” She huffed and continued muttering under her breath as she left the ship.

 

Zari looked around at the remaining members of the team. “Let me just say, from the bottom of my heart, my bad.”


End file.
